conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Mondilange
Overview =Introduction= What's Mondilange? Mondilange is a phantastic language. Mondilange is made of words from all linguistic groups of the Earth. Mondilange is such a world pidgin made logical. Mondilange is politically correct. Mondilange is a piece of art. Mondilange learning must be instructive on world cultures. Mondilange is as easily pronounceable as Tokipona. Mondilange can be as logical as Lojban. Mondilange has most of its words' functions identified by its ending, like Esperanto. Building rules (1) Take into account words from as many languages as possible. As European international languages, we already have Interlingua, Esperanto, and, naturally, English. Naturally, many words will have their form much modified in order to fit Mondilange patterns. (2) Equilibrate analogy and differentiation. For instance, "I" should have in its form some similarity to "you", but the differences must make them clearly distinguishable. (3) Try to make more common phonetic errors not much important to comprehension. Some people can't distinguish /f/ from /v/, /l/ from /r/, /ua/ from /wa/, /old/ from /owd/, etc. Frequently asked questions Is Mondilange intended to be a Science Fiction Language? Not primarily, but feel free to use it in your book. And let me be aware of it by sending me an e-mail: leolucas1980@yahoo.com.br. Is Mondilange intended to be an International Auxiliary Language? No, but I won't complain if you want to adopt it and spread it as an IAL. English is already the IAL de facto. Why do you think choosing roots from all these obscure languages make your language easier? No. It's a way of celebrating language diversity. Mondilange has a simple phonetic structure, so difficult latin words as stricto or even non-widespread consonantal encounter as lf in wolf are not possible, then it's a natural step to get the most suitable words from each language. Learning Mondilange should always be a virtual cultural tour. =Sounds= Mondilange has relatively few sounds, and there are five pairs of interchangeable consonants, so that many alphabets (Latin, Greek, Cyrilic, etc.) or syllabaries (Japanese, Amharic, etc.) can be used to represent its sounds. Vowels a, e, i, o, u: basic vowels, pronounced approximately as in Spanish, Japanese, etc. ai, ei, oi, au, ou, eu: each one pronounced as diphtong or hiatus, whatever you want; iu, ui: idem; ia, ie, io, ua, uo, ue: idem; Consonants h': as in ''house (but it can be similarly pronounced as the Spanish "j" as well); '''l: as in long (if some Japanese can't pronounce it, they can use Japanese "r"); m': as in ''mother; '''n: as in no, but before "g" it is a velar nasal stop; t/d: as in table or dice; you can pronounce t'' as ''d and vice-versa, but preferably without the common aspiration of table; p/b: as in pig or big; you can pronounce p'' as ''b and vice-versa, but preferably without the common aspiration of pig; k/g: as in kart or girl; you can pronounce k'' as ''g and vice-versa, but preferably without the common aspiration of kart; f/v: as in five or vanilla; you can pronounce f'' as ''v and vice-versa; those who speak Spanish (and others language which doesn't have sound /v/) should never pronounce v'' as ''b or w'': you'd better use /f/; '''x/j': as ch in chicago or s'' in ''measure; it is used to abbreviate or omit sounds; that is to say: it corresponds to the English apostrophe; Note: These five pairs above are "unvoiced/voiced consonant pairs". Each two consonants of a pair have exactly the same articulation, with the only difference that the first one is pronounced without vibration of the vocal folds. To realize it, pronounce "tah" and "dah" with your finger in your throat and note that your throat vibrate before you pronounce the vowel only in "dah". In mondilange, you should preferably use unvoiced consonants (t, p, k, f, x) in the word begining and the voiced ones in the middle. ng, nd, mb'': only these three consonantal encounters are possible; '''nid, nig, mib, nud, nug, mub: these strings are not possible inside a word, in order to avoid confusion with the consonantal encounters. =Making words= Rules for making words In general, every word in mondilange ends in one of the forms (1), (2), (3) or (4) below, where "C" is for consonant, "V" is for the vowels a'', ''e and o'', "v" is for vowels ''i and u'', "w" is for any vowel, and "X" is either for '''x' or for j': '(1) CCw: memba, tongo, penimbu, etc.; (2) vVCw*: nuova, lievo, tiede, toliedi; (3) vVX: miex, tuox, honioj, etc.; (4) CVv: holai, sai, kalei, nau, etc. *: The consonant in (2) is never "n" nor "m", where they have to be substituted by "nd" and "mb", representing so case (1). Making compound words Compound words may be created linking two single words of types (1-2) by means of choosing "i" as the final vowel of the first one. For instance, suade means "water", while lande means "land". So, suadilande is a word created from them. Its meaning depends on context and should be defined by its creator, but it might mean "land of water". If the first used single word is in form 3 or 4, an additional "i" is used after it. For example, if you join the words sai and suade, you would have saiisuade. That's the only possible way of putting two equal vowels together, so you should pronounce each one separately: "sai-i-suade" (hyphen is always optional anywhere). Stress, tone and rhythm Mondilange has no defined stress, tone nor rhythm. This means that you can choose which syllable you want to stress, which you want to speak treble or bass, and the speed you want to speak. Exercise Try to form some words following these rules. =Making sentences= Verbs Mondilange sentences are based on the verbs. liova: to love Who loves? mieme fau: "I do" = "I love." Who do you love? tiode sou: "You are" = "It's you I love." liova mieme fau tiode sou I love you. Well, fau is a particle that follows the subject and sou follows the direct object. Anyway, If you don't like particles, feel free to omit them, but keep in mind that the subject must always be before the direct object: mieme liova tiode OR mieme tiode liova OR liova mieme tiode OR miex liova tiox (abbreviations) Choose which looks more romantic for you. =Some vocabulary= Greeting halohai: hi! Hawaiian "aloha" (love, peace, etc.) - English "hello" - Spanish "hola" tigabai: bye! Yorùbá "ogábò" - Italian "ciao" - Portuguese "tchau" Pronouns mieme: I/me; Proto-indo-european "-mi", European "me", "mi", "mia", etc. tiode: you/thou; Proto-indo-european "-te", Old Tupy "nde", English "thou", "thee", Thai "than" (polite) and "thoe" (informal), Spanish/Portuguese "tu" and "ti", Spanish "usted", Portuguese "você", etc. liale: he/she/it; Swahili "a-", "wa-", Spanish "él" (m) and "ella" (f), Portuguese "ele" (m) and "ela" (f), etc. Sex Few wolds in Mondilange are exclusive for males or females. If you want to make clear the sex, use the following words: hiane: female Hebraic "hannah", meaning something like "grace". Also Japanese "hana/ohana" for flower. tuoke: male Nordic "Thor", English "thunder + rock". liale hiana It's a female. = She's a female. mieme tuoka liova liale hiana I-man love her-woman. (In case you want to be clear.)* or, for women, mieme hiana liova liale tuoka (Idem.) Alternatively, you can use tuokimieme instead of mieme tuoka: tuokimieme liova hianiliale *: mieme tuoka liova liale tuoka and mieme hiana liova liale hiana are also possible, but, for non-sexual love (son/dad, daughter/mom) you'd better not specify the sex. Verbs liova: to love Hawaiian "aloha", English "love". monka: to eat/to drink Latin "manducare", Old French "mangier", Tokipona "moku", Esperanto "mangxi", Nouns tiehe: soil, ground, earth Spanish "tierra". Besides, affricate sound of "t" reminds me earth. Please confirm it! :-D suade: water English "water", onomatopoeia "shwah...". huahe: air Greek-European "aer", onomatopoeia (aspiration ~ wind). fuege: fire Spanish "fuego", onomatopoeia "fffff...". kuoke: rock English, onomatopoeia ("k" reminds rock breaking, don't you think?). miade: wood Spanish "madera", Portuguese "madeira". lande: place, region, territory, earth English. lohiane: flower Japanese "ohana", Latin "florum", Proto-indo-european "bhlo-". =How to make cases= I really don't need to explain what's a case. Just keep in mind that, in English, cases are made with prepositions: to you / to our destiny for you / for me by you / by someone of you / of my heart on you / on the table etc. In Mondilange, they are generally made by postpositions (come after the noun) sangu: on tuabe sangu: on the table Chinese mandarim postposition "shàng": on Latin "tabula": table lohiane kieda tuabe sangu The flower lies on the table. Spanish "queda": to stay, to lie pendu: in monde pendu: in the world =Change word positions= Cases can be made by prepositions as well: sangu tuabe lohiane kieda. Note that the same word sangu is a preposition now, as it came before the noun. So... Why do I know where to put it? In truth, sangu is neither a prepositon nor a postposition: it is simply a case particle. The rule is quite simple: The noun is always between its verb and its case particle. It is look like an equation. Imagine that you have right-hand and left-hand sides, and the verb is the sign =''' ("equal to"). In the equation, when you get a term from a side and put it into the another side, you change its sign. '''a = b + c a - c = b Pretend that the "verb" kieda is the equal-to sign, so lohiane kieda tuabe sangu maybe written as LOHIANE = TS (tuabe sangu) so LOHIANE - TS = 0 (nothing) Now, accept that the minus sign only change letters, i.e., '-TS = ST', so LOHIANE + ST = 0 or ST + LOHIANE = 0 Translating into Mondilange: sangu tuabe lohiane kieda If you asked yourself if you could translate LOHIANE + ST = 0 directly, you got the point: lohiane sangu tuabe kieda =Family= miame: mom,mother "Mama" in so many languages around the world. puabe: dad,father "Baba" or "bapu" in many African and Indian languages. "Padre" in Spanish, "pai" in Portuguese, etc. membe: child (son/daughter) South-american Guarani word "memby" for son or daughter. In Guarani, the mother says "memby" (y=vocal gutural), but the father says "rajy" for daughter and "ra'y" for son. nonge: brother/sister Thai "nong" for younger brother or sister. Category:Languages